


Profound Ties

by DrDestiel



Series: Tie Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Mating, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mating Bond, POV Castiel, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrDestiel/pseuds/DrDestiel
Summary: The light blue shimmery fabric that played such a pivotal role in uniting the worlds' most important lovers isn't quite done with them yet.OR the one where Dean and Castiel finally make it back to their room after their wedding.





	Profound Ties

**Author's Note:**

> So guys here it is- the long promised smutty time stamp for Ties that Bind. Could be read as a stand alone- all you need to know is that Dean proposed and when Cas accepted he had a whole surprise Christmas wedding planned. Minutes later. Cause Dean is romantic like that. 
> 
> Also as a token of my regret for making you wait this long...I had some lovely art work commissioned for this story by the crazy talented https://purgatory-jar.tumblr.com/
> 
> Special thanks to KAL whose comments always spurred me on!

**Profound Ties**

Cas twists the cool piece of metal right then left. He watches the light from the bathroom reflect in its swirling gunmetal surface. It feels _surreal_. 

That he can be millennia old, have watched the first fish wiggle out of the mud. Seen Mount Vesuvius erupt in all its fiery fury. Marveled at mans’ ingenuity in harnessing electricity. The invention of peanut butter and jelly. And this is what finally takes his breath away. He smiles.

He himself has fought his way through hell, become a God, survived purgatory. _Fell._

All his combined experiences, nothing has ever felt as miraculous as this. This tiny piece of metallic ornamentation. Mined in the deep dark depths of the earth.

Painstakingly purified from raw ore. Melted in the harsh fires of a smelt. Poured expertly into a preformed mold and cooled slowly to prevent air from getting trapped. Making it strong, pure. Sold to a man with callouses on his hands who has been through very much the same.

To end on his hand, his frail _human_ hand. This symbol of forever. A concept no mortal can even begin to fathom. He gave up eternity for this. This brief fleeting, beautiful thing- _life._

Dean wants to spend _his_ life with Cas. _And Cas can’t stop smiling_.

He is still twisting the ring absently when Dean emerges from the bathroom.

“Not regretting it already?” Dean says with his usual humor to mask the lingering insecurities he has when it comes to things he doesn’t believe he deserves.

“Never.” Cas says with such surety and _absolute_ in his voice that Dean swallows hard.

“Just checking, cause it’s a little late anyway- _Mr. Winchester_ ” Dean tries to recover the levity. “You are kinda stuck with me now. It’s legal and everything.” He finishes as he pushes off the door frame he had been leaning against wiggling his own ring bearing finger.

“Actually, it isn’t.” Cas stands, leveling Dean with a serious gaze.

“What? Dude – it’s legal I checked, Kansas got on board in 2015. Sammy filed all the papers.” Dean says looking a little confused.

“No…” Cas is right in Dean’s personal space and leans in to get his mouth right next to Dean’s ear. “We have yet to consummate the marriage.” He finishes in a low breathy whisper. He sucks Deans earlobe into his mouth and he can feel Dean shiver at the sensation.

“Oh yeah… _that,_ knew there was something I was forgetting.” Dean says in a breathy voice as Cas starts nibbling down his neck.

“It’s all I have been able to think about since seeing you on your knee earlier tonight,” Cas says between bites and kisses.

Dean groans at that “Shit Cas, you are filthy. Good thing I made an honest man out of you.” he says and runs his hands through Cas’ hair.

Cas loves this. He loves being with Dean, touching him. Feeling their skin slide and spark the loop of pleasure that grows and grows until _that_ is all there is. Just him and this man he gladly forsake paradise for. Just flesh and nerves and sweat and the build. He loves taking Dean apart. Having Dean do the same in return. He comes alive under his touch and _he feels_. Something he never even dared to hope to be able to do. He loves this.

“Cas, babe, hold on.” Dean pants as Cas is undoing his bowtie with a frown – he never did understand humanities need to complicate wardrobes so.

Cas looks at Dean and his frustration must show for Dean is smiling at him and then chuckles when Cas deepens his frown.

“I um. I want to give you your wedding gift.” Dean says, and a deep flush covers his cheeks and disappears beneath his high collar.

“Dean, I did not get you anything.” Cas says, worried now. He has been human for most of a year now but there are so many varied customs and traditions that he has yet to grasp.

_What if this is a failure on his part? Should he have prepared a gift for his new spouse? Was it expected of him? Has he already failed at being a husband after a mere 3 hours?_

“Relax babe, you didn’t even know we were getting engaged let alone married!” Dean reminds him gently taking his face in both of his strong hands.

“Oh, yes. That is true. I will get you something the next time we go to town.” Cas says feeling both relieved and a little foolish for having forgotten that he was just surprised with a proposal followed minutes later by nuptials.

“Cas, you already got me the best gift in the world. You said yes, and you didn’t freak out when I sprung a full-on wedding on you. That’s the most amazing thing I have ever gotten. You don’t have to get me anything. Besides my gift isn’t exactly from Costco either.” He says his flush getting even darker as he finishes.

“Dean- “Cas starts, he wants the say the same to his new husband, that he doesn’t want or need for anything. That he got everything he has ever wanted and what he never even knew he needed. But Dean cuts him off.

“Cas let me finish or I am never going to get this out.”

“Ok.” Cas tightens his grip on Dean’s hips in a reassuring gesture.

“I love you, in the scary real way. The butterflies in my stomach, white picket fence – in it for the long haul kinda way. I know you know that. I mean I would take a bullet for you. Literally. And I know you would do the same. I mean you've gone to hell for me. I stayed in purgatory for you. It’s just.”

Dean pauses and wipes his hand over his mouth- a nervous tick he tends to fall back on when he needs a moment to gather himself.

“It’s just so much _more_ than that. You know I suck at this, the whole talking about my feelings thing- that’s Sammy’s cup of soup. I get all tongue tied and shit.”

He takes a deep breath.

“Cas. I didn’t know I could feel _this_. I mean I cared about people before, Lisa and Ben. But it was different. It was almost like a job. Like I did it because it was the right thing to do, I went through the motions with them. I did love them. I would have done anything for them- but I dunno. It was never like what we have.” He smiles softly and takes a moment to rub his palm along Cas’ cheek in a reverent sort of gesture.

“This sounds corny as shit- but I don’t think I was ever in love with anyone before you. And man- _I never saw you coming_.” His smile broadens at that making the wrinkles around his eyes scrunch up in a way that makes Castiel’s’ stomach flip.

“My whole life I thought I was just supposed to take care of Sam. That I was never cut out for all this Nicholas Sparks stuff. After Hell- heck I wasn’t sure I still had a heart. Seeing you in that barn. God, Cas- you were magnificent. You scared the shit out of me. And only partly cause you were a friggin’ Angel. The other part was how hot thought you were. That was the real shocker. Hell, my dick fell in lust with you at first sight. And you were a dude. That shit took me years to figure out.”

Cas smiles. He remembers that night. Of course, he had seen Dean before, he had rebuilt him. But seeing the Righteous man in his own body alive and so full of life had taken Cas’ breath away. He hadn’t understood that at the time, but he had since thought back to that instant, in his own contemplation of how much his life had changed since that moment.

“I’m sorry I let all that macho bullshit rob us of so much time. I was such an idiot, scared of what strangers might think of me. Worried that Sammy would stop looking up to me. Worried about having a liability. A weakness to be exploited.” 

Dean takes a shaky breath struggling to keep his voice steady. Cas wants to kiss him. To show him that he doesn’t regret anything. It all lead them here. But he knows Dean, and he isn’t done talking just yet.

“I don’t know exactly when I realized that I was _gone_ over you. You’re sneaky like that. I guess you dying over and over for me, saving our asses, giving up so much- it finally clicked for me.” Dean looks at him with a faint wobbly smile.

“I guess what I’m trying to get at is that you have been so patient. So, faithful, loyal and you sacrificed everything for me, for _us_. And I know there is no way I could ever give you what you deserve. Fuck Cas, you gave up heaven and being an Angel to be with me.”

“You are worth it Dean. I would do it all again.” Cas can’t keep silent to that. He has worked hard over the years to get Dean to accept that he was worth saving, that he meant something to the world.

 _That he meant the world to him_.

“I just wanted to give you something, the only thing I have to give. The one thing I have never given anyone else. And I know it’s nothing compared to what you have given me, but Babe- I want you to make me yours.”

“Dean, I am not sure I understand?” Cas hedges carefully. He thinks he might know what his husband is saying but he is still new at “reading between the lines” that he feels he needs to clarify.

“I want you to do it, the thing, the mating thing you told me about.” Dean says flushing all over again and grabbing Cas’ face again to make sure he is looking him right in the eyes.

“Dean” Cas groans out. He isn’t sure what else to say for a minute. His brain is whirling with the implications of Dean’s offer. He feels like he might have to sit down.

“Cas, I know what you said. About not being an Angel anymore. But it’s not like you’re human. I mean not all the way. You fell yeah- but not like any of the others

have. You weren’t reborn human, we know that you don’t exactly have a regular soul or whatever- that you have some sort of grace remnant. It might still work even if it doesn’t- it’s the thought that counts, right?”

Dean is looking at him with such open pleading that his heart stutters in his chest.

“Dean. This is not to be taken lightly. A mating goes beyond death. It would mean that your soul and whatever I have passing as one- would become one. On the spiritual level. Indivisible. We would spend the afterlife together. We would be soul mates – is the human term I believe. “Cas tries to get Dean to understand the enormity of such a bonding.

“You are my soul mate Cas. I just married you, babe. I don’t ever want to be without you again. Heaven wouldn’t be paradise for me if you weren’t there and right now we don’t know what happens to you …after.” Dean can’t say it. Cas’ mortality still terrifies him.

“Beloved, you would be bound to me for eternity. You would wish that?” Cas asks placing a flat hand over Dean’s heart and he feels a tear roll down his cheek.

“Yes Dumbass!” Dean exclaims and then he is kissing Cas and it's rough and desperate and raw.

They lose themselves in each other for a time. Tasting each other like they haven’t been doing this for months. Hands trying to touch everywhere at once. Fingers running over newly exposed fevered skin.

They break apart to catch their breath and Cas stares at his husband. His soulmate and asks to be sure.

“Are you sure?”

Dean smiles at him and it’s a real smile, one that makes him look years younger and makes his eyes dance.

“Never been more sure of anything in my whole life Babe. Just be gentle with me- I ain’t exactly done this before.” He blushes and then pulls his bottom lip into his mouth chewing it nervously.

Castiel can’t help but widen his eyes in surprise at that. They had never discussed this explicitly- Cas loved being with Dean and he didn’t suffer from preconceived hang-ups about sex and orientation that humans seemed to insist on imposing on themselves. He had followed Dean’s much more experienced lead in their lovemaking. He had always been satisfied, Dean was a generous and thoughtful lover.

“Don’t look so shocked!” Dean blushes again and shoves Castiel on the shoulder in play.

“I’m surprised. I didn’t imagine you left much unexplored when it comes to carnal pleasure” Cas teases him, but he is overwhelmed with the implication of what his husband just confessed too.

“Yeah well, I guess that’s the last frontier. I don’t know man, you are the only guy I ever did anything with. It just seemed so vulnerable, I was scared to before. I wanted to try it after we moved in but I was already kinda planning today and I thought it might be, you know special or something. If I waited. Then when you told me about the mating thing- I knew. I wanted to do it this way.” Dean is crimson and looking at their hands that are clasped together tightly between them.

“Dean.” Cas says and when their eyes lock it’s all heat and smolder “I will cherish this, and I will make it good for you” Castiel is all alpha male as he rushes Dean

and twirls him, shoving him down on the bed in one smooth motion. Dean makes a sound that could be described as a squawk -but he would never admit to making it- when his back hits the mattress and his husband is suddenly all he can feel. Cas pushes himself flush against the hard body beneath him. He finds Deans mouth and devours it.

They shed their already unbuttoned shirts in a fumbling urgent mess of limbs. Cas is sucking a bruise into Dean’s neck and his hand is fumbling with his belt as Dean makes work of his shoes. They separate only to make enough room to divest themselves of the remaining clothing.

Cas rolls his naked hips against Deans’ and they gasp as their rigid cocks slip against each other. Cas closes his eyes at the sensation always so urgent. He is never quite ready for the mindless desperation that overtakes him when he is like this with Dean. He needs to reign in the animal base instinct to just _take and fuck_. He has wondered if it is the vessels primordial drive or if it is the warrior in him that goes primal when he is this aroused.

He has decided that it is simply Dean.

He forces his hips to still and the soft desperate sound of objection coming from Dean’s throat almost has him thrusting again. He leans his forehead against his husbands and catches his breath.

“Dean,” he says and his voice is so low it even surprises him. It's pure sex. In that one word is so many things. He knows that his lover understands and hears them all. There is love there- unspeakable love and fierce loyalty and now- _forever_.

He watches as Dean’s pupils all but obliterate the lovely green in his eyes.

He starts to slide down his lover’s body- leaving soft bites and kisses along the way. He pays special attention to his nipples because they are more sensitive than his own. He licks at them and rolls the buds between his thumb and forefinger and Dean keens.

He runs his fingers lightly over his stomach making his muscles twitch in reflexive shivers. And he follows the light brown hair all the way down.

When he takes Dean into his mouth his husband curses loudly “Fuck Cas!” and lifts his hips off the bed in a display of wanton abandon. He sucks him down his throat and swallows once, twice. Then he pulls off till just the head remains. He runs his tongue around it swirling it like it’s the best thing he has ever tasted. And heaven help him if that isn’t the truth. He loves doing this to Dean. It makes him so pliant, so open, he loses himself in the pleasure he is able to draw out of him. Once he has Dean slick with spit and pre-come he pops off. Dean makes a sound noting his displeasure.

“I am not done with you yet,” Cas says in his new gruffer voice as he lifts Dean’s hips and shoves a pillow beneath him all the while stroking his cock.

He repositions himself between his husband’s thighs and licks a path up his leg. All the way up- and Dean shivers. Cas darts out his tongue and puts some pressure on the tight muscle and Dean chokes out:

“Cas! Urgh. What are you doing?”

“Taking you apart with my mouth.” Cas replies and his voice vibrates against Dean making him squirm. And Cas just dives right back in. Licking a feather-light circle around his opening and then without warning thrusting his talented tongue against it again and again and again.

“Urhg. Fuck! Cas. Cas…. aah!” Dean says before his vocabulary fails him entirely and he is making only guttural sounds of pleasure. Cas works his tongue inside

Dean and keeps pumping his cock in steady firm strokes. He can feel Dean’s orgasm build- his balls tighten and his hips sputter before he is coming. Painting his hand and the sheets with his seed.

He is loose now, Cas’ tongue still pumping mercilessly in and out as Dean comes down from his climax.

“Fuck, Babe…where did you learn to do that? Shit.” Dean pants as his breath evens out.

“I have been observing humanity for some time now Dean.” Cas deadpans as he crawls up to kiss his husband.

“So… you’re saying you have been spying on people having sex, you pervert. Always knew you were a kinky bastard!” Dean teases when they pull apart. “Not that I’m complaining mind you- that was amazing.”

“I have more to show you.” Cas growls darkly at Dean when his own cock throbs to remind him that he is not done here.

“Yeah, ok. I’m ready Cas. Take me.” Dean says sounding breathless.

Cas captures his mouth in a searing kiss that leaves his bottom lip thoroughly swollen and tingly.

The sound of a cap popping open has Dean swallowing loudly.

“I will be gentle my love. If you require me to stop I will” Cas assures him gently kissing his face as his free hand spreads the cool jelly over Deans puffy hole and then over his own shaft.

Cas has to close his eyes and take a deep, centering breath. He has wanted Dean like this but never dared to ask, afraid of pushing too far. Now Dean is spreading his legs wider, inviting Cas to take what he wants. _And more_. He is giving himself over in body and soul. Something Castiel never even dreamed of. He is going to mate with his husband, with Dean and it is altogether the most overwhelming feeling he has ever known. If he is still angel enough he might burst out of this vessel if he didn’t want to stay anchored in this moment so thoroughly at the same time.

He nudges his cock against Dean and he feels him tremble at the sensation. He grips Deans spent cock and starts pumping it slowly. It fills up again to Deans astonishment- who grins at his member in the skilled hands of his lover. When Dean starts to fuck up into his palm he pushes gently against the tightness. It gives- in a fluid wet, warm slide and Cas is suddenly gripped by the tightest, hottest liquid warmth.

“DEAN!!!!” he moans out fighting the urge to push all the way inside.

“Cas! Oh …fuck.” Dean pants fucking into his hand in earnest, his eyes screwed shut and mouth open.

“Dean. You feel sublime. It’s… this is…it’s like I’m flying.” Cas manages to get out, slowly inching forward while steadily gripping Dean’s already leaking cock.

“Babe, I need you. Come on.” Dean pants out biting his full bottom lip.

Cas keeps sinking until he finally bottoms out. Flush with Dean in a new way, one flesh. The heat and pressure is so much. He concentrates hard on what he needs to accomplish here to keep from shooting off like a bottle rocket. He stills to give Dean time to stretch around him, to relax his walls and regain his own focus. He leans down and crushes their mouths against each other. His tongue thrusting almost violently into Dean’s mouth in imitation of what his cock is aching to do.

“Cas, babe you need to move” Dean finally pleads when they break apart.

He looks down into those beautiful jade eyes, so expressive as they gaze back. He can see the love Dean has for him when they are like this. He is so unguarded and his body is so responsive to Castiel that it speaks more than he ever can.

Castiel starts to move, gently rocking his hips back and forth. Slipping out a little further with each pendulum and pushing back in a little harder until he strikes the perfect balance. He works in and out of his husband and watches as his eyes roll back in ecstasy. He shifts his knee up higher to change his trajectory and he knows he found the sweet spot when Dean screams out;

“URRGHH, Cas! Fuck, right there. Oh god, …don’t stop.”

“Dean?”

_\- [are you sure]-_

The question is clear. Cas _has to_ check one last time. He can feel his own climax building with each drag and thrust. He knows Dean is fast approaching the edge too and he needs to time this right.

“Make me yours. I wanna be yours.” Dean punches out between thrusts as he actively fucks himself back on Cas’ cock making his own heavy member slap wildly between their bodies. Cas had to let it go to get a better grip on Deans’ shoulders.

He bends over to nuzzle in his husband’s neck getting ready for the last part of their bonding. He has never done this before, nor has he known any angels who have. It is a ritual whose knowledge is passed from one generation of Angel to the next for those rare occasions that an Angel finds their true mate. It has happened a handful of times over the eons and as far as he knows never between a human and angel. They are not exactly that – fallen angel with something resembling a human soul and a human with part of his angel’s grace intermixed with his. Castiel has a very strong _gut feeling_ as Dean would call it- that it will work.

They rock together with increasing desperation chasing the release their bodies are aching for. Mindlessly seeking that culmination where everything is lost to them expect the other.

“Cas! Cas I’m gonna come!” Dean gasps out and Cas can feel him start to tighten around his dick.

Its agonizingly delicious to feel the fluttering in his muscles clench around him as if to draw him over the edge with a physical pull. They move together one more time before the pleasure crashes down over them and Cas bites down at the base of Deans neck. Dean screams out what sounds like Cas’ name in an abstract way and bites down on Cas’ neck in turn.

They are momentarily caught in the ripe tide of nerves firing in a feedback loop that has them emptying themselves into and onto each other in endless spasms.

They shudder together as they are pulled under the crest of rapturous bliss. Cas empties himself into his lover, his husband. His mate. He feels the trickle of blood run into his mouth where he broke the skin on Dean’s neck and licks at it.

He can feel his own blood running down his chest where Dean had left his claim. They are gasping for breath and floating in a haze of chemicals as their nerves try to reclaim their own spendings from between synapses. He collapses on his husband and they just rest for a while. Unaware of time passing.

“Wow.” Dean says and his voice cracks at the effort. “Fuck Cas. That was, what was that?”

“I believe we succeeded in mating.” Castiel mumbles from the crook of Deans neck where he is lazily kissing and sucking along the edge of his jaw.

“That was intense. Is it always like that?

“You mean the bonding or the sex?” Cas hums back.

“Both I guess, you cocky son of a bitch,” Dean says and Cas can hear the smile in his voice.

“Mmm. The bonding I can’t speak to- since I have never shared that with anyone or know any who have. I believe we were very uniquely suited for it though, it took with surprising and delightful ease. And as for the sex, I have been told I am a skilled lover.” Cas deadpans from his hiding place, nestled in his husband’s shoulder.

Dean breaks into a loud, carefree fit of laughter at that. Castiel finds himself joining in and they shake as they revel in the joy between them.

“What to do you mean we were uniquely suited for it?” Dean finally asks after they regain their composure.

“I have told you before, we share a profound bond. Formed when your soul interacted with my grace in hell. We have always been in tune with each other on a psychic level.” Castiel explains.

“Hmm. You have been telling me that for years” Dean winks down at him. “And man. We are in tune on the physical level too. Not kidding when I say that was the best sex of my life. You never told me it feels that damn good. And you taking charge like that…god so hot”

“We could take turns now.” Castiel smiles at his mate feeling the bond hum between them.

“I could be amenable to that.” He says trying to sound as aloof as possible.

With one smooth motion Castiel straddles Dean and reaches down to pick something up from the floor. Righting himself he smirks at his husband with a mischievous expression.

“Amenable huh? Just how amenable?” Castiel quirks his eyes brow suggestively as he snaps his tie.

“You are going to be the death of me” Dean moans.

______________the End__________________

**Author's Note:**

> So this concludes my first series ever! It has been a blast.  
> Thanks to those who have stuck it out- if you are new- let me know what you thought. I live for feedback so comment, kudos or send me some hate mail on https://drdestiel.tumblr.com/ if you want me to stop inflicting my writing on the fandom.
> 
> And seriously- isn't the art amazing?


End file.
